


The missing ingredient

by Shespracticallyimperfect



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shespracticallyimperfect/pseuds/Shespracticallyimperfect
Summary: AU: Cassidy talks Miranda into taking a cooking class where she becomes infatuated with a young brunette instructor and learns her life may be missing an ingredient: love.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 92
Kudos: 643





	1. Let’s hangout

Miranda Priestly could run an entire magazine by herself with no problem. But raising 8 year old twins as a single mom was admittedly a bit of a problem.

Her kids were everything to her. She loved them dearly and made sure they wanted for nothing but recently she realized there was one thing they were wanting.

“Mom can we take a class?” Caroline asked one night at dinner.

“Like what?” Miranda inquired.

“I don’t know. Art? Maybe sewing?” she said.

Miranda raised an eyebrow as she finished her bite of Caesar salad.

“You and Cassidy want to take a sewing class,” she said disbelieving.

“No I want you and me to take a sewing class,” Caroline clarified.

For the second time in a matter of seconds Miranda was taken by surprise. Score one for Caroline.

“You and I,” she corrected. “Of course we can bobbsey but why would you want to take a class with me? I can set you up lessons with a number of designers.”

“But I don’t want to be with designers I want to be with you,” she said.

Miranda sat still as the words settled. She turned to Cassidy and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you also feel we don’t spend enough time together?” she asked quietly.

Cassidy nodded slowly and Miranda’s heart broke. Growing up she never had movie nights or family dinners or time to converse.

That’s just the way it was and it worked for them. But somewhere along the way it stopped working.

She had been doing better about having dinner with the girls and not missing a single dance recital or science fair. But still, she had to admit, they never did things one on one. It was always the twins. Not just the child.

“I want to be perfectly clear that I love Runway, but I love you more. You are my priority,” she said. “I would love to take a class with each of you.”

Both girls grinned at each other before jumping up to clear the table.

“No sports, nothing dangerous and absolutely nothing to do with fashion,” she clarified. “I deal with melodramatic designers in the office. I couldn’t possibly live with them too.”

As the girls loaded the dishwasher, Miranda put away the rest of the food. Cara prepped it before she left for the weekend.

There were many things Miranda Priestly could do well: make grown men cry, name every shade of blue known to man and create the most successful fashion magazine on the continent. But one little thing she couldn’t do was cook.

Even making coffee was difficult. It’s why she had her assistants chase after Starbucks everyday.

That and the running kept them skinny. They would thank her when they were older.

But until then they would also be ordering her lunch everyday. Because she couldn’t cook and that was her secret.

At least she thought it was until later that evening when she was in her study and catching up on her book. Cassidy walked in with her iPad in-hand and brought up that flaw.

“I like eating so I should learn how to cook, right?” the girl reasoned.

“Cara can teach you. Why would we need to leave the house?” Miranda responded.

“But I want to do something with you. Don’t you want to hangout with me?” she asked, her voice deflated from the apparent rejection of her mother.

Miranda’s head snapped up from her book and she saw the look in Cassidy’s eyes. That wasn’t what she meant at all.

“Of course I want to spend time with you, bobbsey. But are you sure there’s nothing else that interests you? What about pottery or perhaps a painting class?” she asked.

“But those are things you already know how to do. I want to learn something together,” the girl reasoned.

Miranda pursed her lips and let out a sigh. There was one more secret she was keeping from her daughter. When she said she couldn’t cook, that was an understatement. She was completely helpless.

No matter how closely she followed a recipe it never came out. Her ex husband made fun of her relentlessly for it and in the process ruined her confidence.

Miranda Priestly did not cook. Because she couldn’t. And when she went to this class with Cassidy the whole world would know.

The absurdity of the situation was not lost on her. She was 43 years old and worried the world would know she couldn’t cook. Of all the things to worry about.

“Okay Cassidy. I’ll do it for you,” she finally relented.

A big grin and a hug was her reward. Miranda smiled and squeezed her daughter tight before kissing the side of her head and pushing her up.

“Leave the iPad on the table and I’ll sign us up in the morning. Ask Caroline if she knows what she wants to do yet. You have an hour until bedtime,” she reminded.

Caroline came in a short while later to say she decided on yoga. Miranda was pleased with that choice, already participating in Pilates. The extra exercise would do her well.

Not that she had anyone to impress. Since her divorce from the girls father she hadn’t seen anyone seriously.

Sure there were men here and there who took her to dinner, dances, etc. But no one who intrigued her. No one who could offer a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams.

Miranda rolled her eyes at herself. Now she was quoting Tina Turner songs. This called for a night cap.

In the week that followed the incompetence of her staff increased dramatically. It was insufferable.

Miranda found herself actually looking forward to her Tuesday night cooking class if only to escape it all. But the more she thought about it the more nervous she became.

Failing was not something she was used to doing. But she was sure she would fail at this.

The instructor, probably an overweight man named Maurice who earned a degree at a community college and flipped burgers at a local bar, would laugh at her. Even he would recognize she wasn’t cut out for this.

That worry went with her to the class, although she was careful not to show it. Instead she kept her cool and even kept a small smile on her face for Cassidy’s sake.

Cassidy was on cloud nine. She walked proudly into the class, holding Miranda’s hand and walked right up to a cooking station.

After storing her purse in the lower cabinet she took stock of the rest of the participants. Everyone looked normal, all mothers and daughters.

Cassidy handed her a blue rag, which she quickly realized was an apron, and she rolled her eyes. It was incredibly pedestrian, but it would protect her Chanel sweater. It would have to do.

After tying the apron around her waist and helping Cassidy with her own she glanced down at her watch. 6:34 p.m.

The instructor was late. Miranda despised tardiness.

Before she could think any more about it, a young woman with a curtain of brown hair swept in. She was carrying bags of groceries and set them down carefully before turning to face the class.

Miranda’s breathe caught. She was late 20s, about 5’9”, slightly taller than the fashion queen herself.

She had a bright smile, olive skin and an athletic build. Black combat boots covered her feet and skin tight light wash skinny jeans were tucked into them.

Her black v-neck sweater was tasteful and not completely grotesque. Miranda suspected it might even be Ralph Lauren.

The sleeves were pulled up, revealing strong forearms. She wore a watch but no other jewelry. Interesting.

She quickly tied her own blue apron around her waist as she continued to talk to the class and explain what they would make that night. Miranda didn’t hear any of it.

Not until those big brown eyes landed on her did she even remember to breathe. Maybe this cooking class would be worthwhile after all. 

“...let me know if you have any questions,” Andy finished slowly as her eyes landed on one particular woman in the back.

She was mesmerized. The white hair that was perfectly styled was the attention grabber but the crystal blue eyes staring back at her kept her attention.

Her porcelain skin was clear all the way down to thin pink lips. A slight smirk graced them and her long neck was on display only to be covered by a grey boatneck sweater.

Enough of her collarbone was on display to make Andy lick her lips. Her eyes traveled down the woman’s body, past the trim waist and to her hips, holding up black jeans.

She couldn’t see past that, but she didn’t need to. What she saw was enough to tell her this was love at first sight.

Andy had a problem. She tended to fall in love with people’s looks and then later be disappointed when they had a boring personality.

It happened time and time again. Man, woman, didn’t matter. She’d find someone she was physically attracted to just for the attraction to fizzle the minute they opened their mouth.

At 28, Andy was beginning to feel like she’d never find anyone. It was kind of exhausting really.

After college, she took off for cooking school in New York and never looked back.

Rent was tricky for the first few years but after landing her dream job as head chef at The Plaza. Everything was different there.

The atmosphere was fast paced and stressful but everyone was courteous and focused and made the job fun. Creating dishes and getting to serve them to New York’s elite made her feel like she was part of them.

Even if she was in the back wearing comfortable shoes and a white jacket.

But when not at work, Andrea liked to indulge in the finer things in life. Being from the Midwest she never outgrew her financial modesty, but she gave it a run for its money.

Designer costs and bags were her weakness because they were most noticeable. They made her feel important and that’s really all she wanted.

To feel important. To find someone that made her feel important.

Kind of like how she felt when those blue eyes were staring back at her. She offered a big smile, dimples on display, before making her way to the first table.

About five years ago her grandmother died and she began teaching these classes. Her grandmother inspired her to learn to cook and to keep her memory alive she decided to share that love with others.

It was a side gig, but it was fun and worth it. If nothing else it kept her busy.

To start every new class she would go up to the table and introduce herself and get to know the mother and daughter duo. The personal connection made it worth it.

Never had this step been a problem until now. Now, she was beyond nervous as she made her way to the very last table.

“Hi ladies, I’m Andy,” she introduced with a big smile, brown eyes locked on blue ones.

“Miranda. And this is Cassidy,” the older woman responded, motioning to the red head next to her.

Andy stood perfectly still as the fashion forward woman seemed to appraised her outfit. When Andy saw the quirked eyebrow she assumed she approved.

“What brings you guys here?”

“The only thing she can cook is cereal,” Cassidy said quickly.

Miranda’s cheeks turned bright red as Andy laughed heartily. This pair were going to be fun.

“That’s not entirely true. I can microwave popcorn,” Miranda offered weakly.

Cringing inwardly at herself, Miranda watched for judgement but saw none. Offering personal details to perfect, emphasis on perfect, strangers was not something she was accustomed to.

But there was something about this girl that made her feel relaxed. So she offered a joke, and the instructor laughed. Music to her ears.

“Well in the next eight weeks you’ll at least be able to make toast. I promise,” Andy said with a grin, offering Miranda a wink before turning away to walk back up front.

Once again Miranda’s cheeks were pink but this time she ignored it to focus on the instructors words. Tonight they were making breakfast: eggs, pancakes, toast and sausage.

Flour, butter and milk were added to the bowl with no problems and Miranda was beginning to think she had this in the bag.

However, taking the carton of eggs out of the refrigerator and setting them on the counter suddenly made Miranda nervous. She couldn’t crack an egg without getting shells everywhere.

“It’s in the wrist. Just a gentle pull,” she heard the instructor say from the front as she successfully cracked an egg with one hand.

“Show off,” Miranda muttered under her breath.

Taking a deep breath of her own, Miranda brought the egg down against the counter to attempt to crack it, but the yolk spilled everywhere as the shell collapsed under her hand. Cassidy burst into laughter before grabbing her own egg and adding it to the mix.

Miranda cut her a glare and quickly cleaned up the mess. From that point on the pair came up with a system.

Cassidy prepared all the ingredients and Miranda mixed. When it came time to use the stove, the girls stood on stools and their moms behind them, stirring and flipping.

“And how are we doing back here?” the instructor inquired as she stepped up to the counter.

Cassidy proudly slid a pancake onto the plate and beamed.

“Great! We didn’t burn anything and mom only broke one-“

“There are a lot of carbs in this meal but otherwise we managed quite well,” Miranda cut in quickly. She had already spent too much time tonight being embarrassed unnecessarily.

“Well everything looks wonderful and you even managed to make toast on your first day, look at you!” Andy teased. “You guys did a marvelous job and now you have something to make for the whole family this weekend.”

“It’s just me and mom and my sister,” Cassidy replied.

“Just my mother, sister and me,” Miranda corrected. “Nonetheless I have a feeling this will be a weekend staple with Cassidy at the helm.”

Andrea smiled widely and forced herself to keep her enthusiasm inside. So apparently dad wasn’t in the picture. That was one mystery solved.

“All you’re missing is a cup of coffee and it sounds like the perfect morning,” she said.

“It sure does,” Miranda replied quietly.

The two women locked eyes and smiled at each other before Andy broke eye contact and glanced back to Cassidy.

“Well great job. I hope it tastes as good as it looks and I’ll see you both next week,” she said with a smile before turning away.

Miranda couldn’t help that her gaze dropped to the instructors ass as she walked away. The way her hips swayed was tantalizing, as if she were doing it all for her.

She was.

“What is her name again?” Miranda asked Cassidy a few minutes later as she took a bite of eggs.

“Andy.”

Miranda scrunched up her nose as she chewed. Cassidy raised her eyebrows and Miranda was quick to shake her head.

“No no bobbsey, this is wonderful. We did marvelous together. I’m just so bothered by that name,” she said.

After placing their dishes in the sink, cleaning their work area and ridding themselves of aprons the pair made their way to the coat closet.

“Goodnight Miranda,” said a voice next to her.

“I hope you have an actual, respectable, name that isn’t Andy,” she said in response.

The brunette’s eyebrows disappeared under her bangs but she didn’t sass back as she originally intended to.

“It’s Andrea.”

“Goodnight Andrea,” the older woman whispered, a small smile on her lips.

Andrea smiled at her back and watched her go, offering Cassidy a wave. This was the beginning of something. The young chef wasn’t sure what. But she was sure it was something good.


	2. Let’s play a game

Crushing on someone was for teenagers. It definitely was not for attractive young women with careers, futures and dreams.  
Yet here Andy was, crushing on a mom in her cooking class.  
  
There was something magnetic about Miranda. She drew her attention immediately and once she saw her she couldn’t look away.

All night she worked harder than she ever had to make sure she didn’t stare. And boy was it hard work.  
  
Andy had always been attracted to both sexes, but definitely had a thing for older women. There was just something about them that drew her in. 

That’s where she was with Miranda. She wanted to know more and learn more and that really scared her.

What if this woman was rude or mean to her kids or lived with her mother or something. There was no end to the terrible possibility of “what if’s”.

But, what was the harm in flirting a little? Or a lot.  
If she couldn’t get this woman out of her head maybe there was a reason.  
  
Andrea glanced down at her glass of red wine and laughed out loud. This was getting out of hand.  
  
She barely knew the woman and here she was deciding they couldn’t have a future. Tomorrow she would see her again and then she could decide if there was something there.  
  
The thought jolted her a little. She was seeing Miranda again tomorrow and she had not even picked out an outfit yet.

Quickly retreating to her room, she flipped through her closet for something to wear. 

January in New York was so tricky.  
It was either 32 degrees or 0 degrees and who honestly knew if it would snow or not. That being said, she needed to be chic and warm. Easier said than done.

After flipping through a few options Andy found a Dolce and Gabana sweater in a deep eggplant. It was a little tight, which is why she never wore it, but that could work to her advantage tomorrow.

Moving to her dresser she found a pair of black True Religion jeans. They had a high waist which lifted her ass and would definetly give Miranda something to look at.

The next night she paired the outfit with a pair of cheetah print booties, simple earrings and her watch. She left her hair straight and lightly fixed her make up before pulling on her winter coat, grabbing the bags of ingredients and heading out the door.

Because she was late to the first class, she wanted to make a better impression this time and show up when the students did. Andy was late to everything, anyone who knew her knew that, and she was trying very hard to break that habit.

Once she got to the kitchen of the rec center she was teaching in, she began dispersing ingredients to each table. Tonight they were making one of her favorites: pizza.

Homemade pizza was something Andy grew up on and it was a fun way to get families to interact. It was pretty easy and allowed for creativity.

At 6:15 p.m. the first pair walked through the door and for the next six minutes time crawled by. Finally at 6:21 p.m., not that Andy was obsessively glancing at her watch, Miranda and Cassidy walked in. 

“Hi ladies,” Andy greeted in her normally cheerful tone.

“Hello Andrea,” Miranda responded quietly.

Andy felt her cheeks pink at the way this woman said her name. It sounded French and sexy.  
  
Tonight Miranda was in a red sweater that hugged her slim body and white jeans that hugged every curve. Red leather ankle boots donned her feet and looked identical to the ones Cassidy wore.  
  
“Ready to make some pizza?” Andy asked the young student.  
  
“Pizza is my favorite food group,” she replied with a cheeky grin.

Miranda rolled her eyes.

“Had I known this class would only teach us to make fattening foods I would never have obliged. Thank god I’m taking yoga with my other daughter,” she drawled.  
  
“From what I can see you have nothing to worry about,” Andrea said with a wink.  
Miranda’s eyes widened slightly but instead she nodded slightly and turned to go to the table she and Cassidy claimed the week before.  
  
“Mom she was flirting with you,” Cassidy whispered as they put their aprons on.  
“She was doing nothing of the sort where would you get such an erroneous idea?” Miranda chastised.

Cassidy just stared at her, hands on her hips.  
  
“You have nothing to worry about,” she mocked in a high pitched voice, batting her eyelashes excessively.  
  
Miranda felt her cheeks pink again. How the hell did Cassidy pick that up?

“You’re too young to be a detective,” she replied, moving to wash her hands before class began.

Once again, Miranda was nervous. She made it through the last class without burning anything but that was just beginners luck.  
  
With the water, olive oil, yeast, salt and sugar added to the bowl, Miranda was measuring out the flour when an idea struck her.

“Darling, is this the right measuring cup?” she asked.

The girl leaned in close to read the number when Miranda reached up and rubbed a healthy handful of flour on her daughter’s face.

Cassidy slowly looked up, her blue eyes wide. She couldn’t believe her mom just did that.

Miranda snickered and ducked to hide her grin. Her girls weren’t the only pranksters in the house. They had to learn from someone.

“Have a little accident did we?” Andy asked as she walked up to the counter.   
She watched the whole interaction from a few tables away and seeing the pair interact so playfully made her smile and her heart clench.

“Please be careful Cassidy, this is not a situation where being gauche is acceptable,” Miranda chastised as she stirred the ingredients for the dough.

“You started it!” Cassidy shrieked, flour still clinging to her cheek.

Miranda’s eyes locked with Andy’s and she grinned.

“Couldn’t be,” she said dismissively, turning to hide her smirk.  
Cassidy rolled her eyes and Andy laughed heartily.

“Well be careful ladies but I’m glad to see you’re having fun. Your dough looks ready to roll out. Here’s a jar of pizza sauce I made earlier today. I thought it would be too much to learn tonight so I came prepared,” she rambled.  
  
Miranda smirked. It was kind of cute how nervous this girl was.

“Ever the Girl Scout,” she remarked, removing the dough from the bowl set on the counter.

“Oh there’s quite a few badges I haven’t earned yet but I’m very persistent,” Andrea said, deepening her tone. “I don’t give up easily.”  
  
Miranda looked up and raised her eyebrows slowly, her blue eyes shining. Cassidy was right: the instructor was flirting with her.

What was even more surprising was how much Miranda liked it.

“Best of luck,” she replied quietly, a smirk on her lips.  
  
“I won’t need it,” Andy replied as she winked and turned to walk back to the front of class.

After rolling out the dough and spreading the sauce, the Priestly women sprinkled the cheese and ingredients on before Miranda slid it into the oven.

While it was baking, the pair started on the dishes. Glancing to her left she saw Cassidy carefully drying everything with a smile on her face.  
  
The sight made her smile. She hadn’t realized how much she missed hanging out with the girls until she had an opportunity to do so one on one.

So much of her day was spent being the fashion queen she was and only focusing on Runway. She forgot to pencil in time to spend with the girls and enjoy them while they were still young enough to want to spend time with her.

A splash across her arms broke her of her daydream.  
  
Cassidy was grinning so hard her cheeks were hurting. Miranda was trying hard to keep her anger under control.

She was all for having fun, but this was cashmere.  
  
“And the reason?” she asked, her voice low.

“Payback,” the redhead replied happily.

Miranda rolled her eyes and patted her sleeves dry.

“You’re on sister.”

When the timer went off Miranda removed thee pizza from the oven and to her surprise it wasn’t burnt. She nearly smiled she was so happy.

“This smells great,” Cassidy remarked as her mom began cutting into the pie.

“It does. We make a great team,” Miranda replied.  
  
And even better pizza. Although it wasn’t her first pic when it came to dinner choices it was one she didn’t mind indulging in every once in a while. 

Now that she knew she could make it, with Cassidy’s help of course, it was about to become a weekend tradition with the girls. Something they could all do together to spend time and catch up.  
  
It was difficult to keep up with the drama of the third grade but Miranda did her best.

“What do you think?” a voice asked, breaking her of her thoughts.  
  
“Crushed it,” Cassidy replied, high-fiving the instructor.

“Glad to hear it! This looks great for your first time,” she complimented.

“I’m full of hidden talents,” Miranda said quietly, watching for Andy’s reaction.  
  
“I’ll believe it when I see it,” she replied with a cheeky grin. “Have a good night and I’ll see you guys next week.”

Miranda felt her heart speeding up a bit.

This girl had something about her that intrigued her.

It wasn’t just the great ass Miranda kept staring at. She was confident and funny and she had drive.

Those three things stayed on her mind for the next few days. So much so that when she was at yoga with Caroline she thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

Standing barefoot on her orange yoga mat she was in black Lululemon leggings and a matching sleeveless shirt. When she turned her body sideways to get into warrior pose she couldn’t believe who she saw.

Andrea had her long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a blue long sleeved Mets T-shirt and black running shots. Black Nikes on her feet were laced tightly as the young woman ran on the treadmill outside the glass classroom Miranda was in.   
  
Her arms were pumping at her sides and her mouth opened slightly as she panted. Miranda swallowed thickly then glance back to the front of the classroom.

Leaning over to begin triangle pose, Miranda realized Andy hadn’t seen her yet. So she took the time to stare.

Her legs looked long in her jeans but even longer in the shorts she was wearing. They were muscular and tone as if she were a college athlete.

Her face had a light sheen of sweet that was gathering on her upper lip. She swiped at it with her arm.  
  
Andy’s eyes were focused on the TV above her which she listened to from the headphones in her ears. Her long neck was on display and high cheekbones glistened.  
  
She was sweating and out of breath but Miranda had to admit. She looked beautiful.

She noticed during the week at her classes but she refused to let herself think about it.

Not until Cassidy pointed out the flirting did she think about it.

Now that she was thinking about it, Cassidy didn’t seem bothered at all that a woman was flirting with her mom. Let alone a much younger woman.

True, Miranda raised the girls to be respectful to everyone and taught them that love came in many forms. But she’d never considered she would have to talk to them about that regarding herself.  
  
Shaking her head, she decided to wait on that conversation until there was something to talk about.

Standing up, she turned the other way, facing Caroline and went back to warrior pose.

“Mom someone’s staring,” her daughter whispered.  
  
“Someone’s always staring, bobbsey,” she said quietly. 

She felt bad her evening with Caroline was being interrupted by some gawker who refused to let Miranda have a night to herself.

Lifting up from her belly, she leaned over again into triangle pose.

“Do you know her? Because she’s not like being weird and looking a lot she’s just looking,” Caroline said, staring back at the offender.

Miranda felt her neck get warm.

“Does she have brown hair?”  
  
“Yes.”

“Blue shirt?”

“And black shorts.”  
  
“Don’t know her,” Miranda said, standing up.

“That doesn’t sound like the truth,” Caroline said slowly as she knelt down into child’s pose. She knew better than to call her mother a liar, but something wasn’t adding up.  
  
Miranda raised her eyebrows at this as she mimicked the pose.

“Would you like to try that again?” she asked in a warning tone.

“I just mean she was looking at you like she knew you,” she explained.  
  
Miranda closed her eyes and tried to focus on the stretch.

“She teaches the cooking class Cassidy and I take,” she said quietly.

“Oh she’s the one who likes you?” the girl asked loudly.

Miranda immediately snapped her head up to look her daughter in the eye, her neck growing warm again. Of course Cassidy blabbed to her sister.

Instead of words she just cut the girl a mean glare, signaling that was quite enough. She hadn’t even figured out what the flirting meant yet and now both her daughters knew about it. 

Standing up once more, Miranda placed her hands in front of her and bowed.

“Namaste,” they all repeated.

Stepping off her matt, she bent down to roll it up and stood up slowly, just incase someone was watching.

Andy was.

When Miranda turned around, she caught Andy’s eye. The young chef slowly raised her eyes from Miranda’s ass, where she had been staring, and looked directly into her eyes.

With a smirk, she raised her eyebrows once before shrugging her shoulders and slamming her hand down on the stop button to end her run.

Carefully, she slid off the treadmill and walked toward the locker room, arms in the air as she caught her breath.  
Miranda couldn’t help but smile at the obvious ogling. Minutes before she was doing the same thing only she didn’t get caught.

In the locker room, Miranda put on her shoes, sweatshirt and jacket then stood by the sinks waiting for Caroline to finish chatting. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of skin in the mirror.

Andy was standing in the same outfit as before but this time no shirt, just a black Nike sports bra.

Her olive skin was completely on display. Miranda’s eyes were first drawn to the strong shoulders, then down the toned arms.

Her stomach was flat and tone, as if she didn’t eat half the things she helped her class prepare.  
  
Andy’s perfectly round breasts were held in by the tight fabric and Miranda couldn’t help but bite her lip. Glancing up, she saw brown eyes staring right back at her.

Instead of backing down, Miranda ran her eyes back down Andy’s body then back up again, taking extra time to admire every inch.

When she looked up again, Andy’s face was red and she seemed to be breathing a little faster.  
  
Miranda pulled her lip away from her teeth and allowed her tongue so sooth it, noticing how Andy’s eyes were drawn to the action.  
  
Pursing here lips once again, she winked at Andy as she turned on her heel and followed Caroline, who appeared at the perfect time, out the door.  
  
Adding a little extra sway to her step, Miranda couldn’t help but smile. It had been a long time since someone truly flirted with her.  
  
Two could play that game.


	3. Let’s get her attention

Friday passed in a blur. Saturday Miranda and the twins began their new tradition of pancakes.

Still clad in pajamas, the three gathered in the kitchen to prep the ingredients. Miranda gave instructions and the twins combined them.

Carefully, Miranda poured the batter onto the griddle while the girls set out bowls of fruit on the counter. Knowing when to flip them was the one step Miranda wasn’t sure of so she guessed.

Of the five pancakes she made, only two were burnt. Neither one of the twins commented and instead covered them in butter, syrup and berries.

Normally Miranda would have chastised them for the sugar intake. Instead, she let it slide just this once.

After breakfast she poured another cup of cold brew, she still couldn’t work that damn machine, and headed for the theater room. The forecast called for snow all day so the plan for the Priestly household was a marathon movie day.

Caroline’s pick was up first. She chose Cars and for the next two hours Miranda cringed while a rusty tow truck spoke with broken grammar and her girls laughed hysterically.

Nothing about this movie was hysterical. They were cars taking about love and trying to win races. But she suffered through for them.

Cassidy’s pick was next and was much easier to watch. Charlotte’s Web.

Miranda was quite fond of this book and read it with the girls before bed the year before.

She was quite fond of the name Charlotte but couldn’t stomach the idea of naming either of her precious girls after a spider so she chose two different “C” names instead.

As the credits rolled, Miranda stood up and stretched then turned off the movie. Nearly four hours had gone by and lunch would need to be served soon.

She sent the girls to their rooms to make their beds while she headed to her own to do the same. After combing her hair and washing her face she headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator she realized she really was on her own.

She told Cara not to prepare food for the weekend. With her newfound confidence, she was determined to make meals for the girls.

Gathering the ingredients, she carefully combined everything for the pizza dough, following the instructions Andy gave earlier that week. Turning the dough out onto the counter she kneaded it slowly before glancing around.

Seeing no one watching, she tossed it into the air but it landed on the ground with a flop. Miranda quickly picked it up and threw it in the trash.

Next the dirty dishes were stashed in the dishwasher just in time for the twins to enter the kitchen.

“I thought you were going to make lunch,” Caroline said.

“I’ll make dinner. What would you like to order,” Miranda covered quickly.

Cassidy narrowed her eyes.

“Did you burn it already?” she asked.

Miranda narrowed her eyes as well, one eyebrow raised.

“Yep, Chinese please!” she responded quickly, running back up the steps.

An hour later they were back in front of the TV, each holding a carton. Miranda’s pick was Mary Poppins.

The music was familiar as it was something she sang to the girls often when they were little. Every now and again she was afforded that opportunity, when they decided they weren’t too old for their mom to sing to them, and she relished that.

Being too old was on Miranda’s mind a lot lately. So was a particular chef.

Andrea was gorgeous and Miranda was physically attracted to her. That much was clear.

Aside from her very tone body she had bright eyes, a big smile and waves of long brown hair. Even her nose and luscious eyebrows made their way into Miranda’s daydreams.

Once it was obvious to her that Andrea was flirting, she felt emboldened to flirt back. It felt good.

Plenty of men flirted with her and sometimes she would entertain the notion for a while but it was never serious to her. No one seemed to measure up to her standards.

Whoever she was going to be with had to be smart, strong, funny and patient. The last one was key.

She wasn’t sure just yet if Andy had all these qualities but she also couldn’t help herself from wanting to find out. This girl was just so different from everyone else.

Her confidence spoke volumes. She was open and honest and playful yet respectful of the twins. That was important.

Thinking back to a few days before in the locker room, Miranda couldn’t help but blush.

The young chef had been playing a game with her and when Miranda got the final match point she didn’t seem to mind at all. She stood perfectly still and let it happen, almost willing it.

Taking a deep sigh, Miranda pushed her hand through her hair and closed her eyes. This was foolish.

That girl was years younger than her and probably just using Miranda for the attention. She clearly had no idea who she was, that was a plus, but still there was no way someone that young, beautiful and available would want someone like her.

Yet, while she had her attention, she might as well take advantage. Maybe it wasn’t the most ethical thing thing to do, but what harm could flirting back do.

It was light, fun and most importantly it made Miranda feel good. She liked the idea of having Andy’s attention and although she hated to admit it, the chef had hers as well.

The rest of the weekend continued just as it was planned to: spent indoors and full of movies, board games and eventually homemade pizza on Sunday night. This time no dough was a casualty to the floor.

Monday morning saw the girls off to school and Miranda to an office full of incompetent staff. There truly was no end to their faults.

By Tuesday Miranda’s nerves returned. Inwardly she was embarrassed that at her age she was nervous to see someone who was getting paid to teach her something.

But it didn’t feel like that at all. It felt like they were supposed to meet and interact. It just felt natural.

Perhaps that’s what terrified her the most.

Instead of dawdling on the useless emotion, she channeled that energy into her work and accomplished a lot. By the time she left to pick up Cassidy, most of the staff had left as well.

Not having enough time to change before leaving for class, Miranda just stayed in her work clothes: a lavender Donna Karin skirt, cream sweater with a v-neck and matching Louis Vuitton’s.

Cassidy looked much more comfortable in jeans and a sweatshirt. But Miranda’s look was going to serve her well tonight.

Tonight she was determined to flirt back with Andy and see how the chef reacted. If this was just a game, Miranda would know immediately.

Walking into the work space, Andy was no where in site. Miranda frowned, and even scowled when she noticed the young man at the front of the room.

“Hi everyone, I’m Nate. Andy’s running late tonight so I’m filling in for the first half,” he said with a smile.

Miranda felt her body go stiff at his words and the flippant way he mentioned Andrea.

He seemed awfully familiar with her, perhaps a boyfriend? That thought produced a sour feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Tonight was pasta night, Nate told them. They would be making homemade noodle with a garlic butter sauce and sautéd vegetables and chicken would top the dish.

To begin, they mixed the ingredients for the noodles, with Cassidy adding the egg, and set the dough aside to rest.

Next Miranda slowly sliced the vegetables and Cassidy the chicken. She was dreading this part.

The past two dishes they made were fairly easy. This would require Miranda to keep an eye on both the oven and stove.

She preheated the oven and put a pot of water on the stove then laid down parchment paper on a baking sheet.

After seasoning the vegetables and chicken Miranda placed them on the sheet then slid it into the oven. Her attention went back to the dough on the counter. She tried to roll it out but it kept breaking up.

Cassidy had the same bad luck and they soon realized they were behind. The rest of the class was already cutting their dough.

Miranda let out a huff and was ready to give up. If Andrea hadn’t left them stranded tonight this never would have happened.

Just as she went to step back from the counter, she collided with a strong body. Before she could turn she knew exactly who it was. Andrea.

“Try some more flour,” the chef said quietly, reaching around the older woman to add a small handful to the dough.

Still pressed closely together, Miranda leaned over a little, pushing her ass into Andy’s thigh. The chef gasped and Miranda held in her smirk.

“Next step?” Miranda asked innocently.

“Knead it slowly then roll it out with the pin,” Andrea instructed.

Miranda did kneaded and Cassidy rolled. Soon they had a large piece to work with and Cassidy quickly grabbed the pizza cutter to begin cutting the noodles.

“That looks perfect,” Andy said taking a step back from the older woman. She felt the loss immediately.

“I’m good with my hands,” Miranda said nonchalantly.

Andrea felt her cheeks redden and a familiar heat fill her belly. Oh how badly she wanted to know how true that was.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” she replied, repeating Miranda’s words from last week.

The older woman just smirked, her eyes shining with mischief as she looked down again to supervise Cassidy’s actions.

After placing the noodles in the boiling water, Cassidy took up residence on a stool to slowly stir. Miranda stood next to her, trying to follow along as Nate gave instructions for the sauce.

Her mind was distracted, watching Andrea walk around the kitchen and offer advice. Once she tuned back in, she realized it was time to put the sauce on the stove.

This part made her nervous. The last thing she wanted to do was burn something in front of Andrea.

After just a few second, her pot began smoking. Miranda began to panic but before she could make a sound, an arm clad in a white chefs jacket reached out and turned down the stove.

“Just stir slowly and build it up,” Andrea said quietly into Miranda’s ear.

The older woman felt a shiver run up her spine, feeling how close Andrea was. She wanted her touch again.

Ignoring the chefs advice, she stirred a bit too fast. Andrea reached out once more and put her own hand over Miranda’s, slowing the pace.

“Going too fast will ruin it,” the chef whispered.

“Mm, slow on the build up until it’s ready,” Miranda repeated quietly.

Andrea felt her cheeks redden at the innuendo. Lord this woman was something else.

“Whose teaching who?” Andrea chuckled as she stepped around the older woman to help Cassidy drain the noodles.

When she looked back Miranda was looking directly at her.

“I could teach you man things,” the older woman said so quietly Andy nearly missed it.

Andy quickly ducked her head, focusing on the task. That feeling settled in the pit of her stomach again. The one that filled her body with heat and made her hands sweat.

When she looked up again, Miranda was smirking and her eyes were a dark blue. Andy took this moment to let her eyes roam the older woman’s body and smiled sincerely when she looked into her eyes once more.

“You look beautiful,” she said quietly.

“Thank you,” Miranda replied in a whisper, a small but genuine smile on her lips.

“Hello? Something’s burning!” Cassidy called.

Both women snapped out of their daze and glanced over to where the girl was pointing.

Miranda quickly pulled Cassidy away from the stove while Andrea slipped on oven mits and rescued the tray.

Luckily nothing was burnt beyond recognition and most of it was able to be salvaged.

“This is why we need to pay attention ladies,”  
Cassidy said seriously, her hand on her hip as she looked back and forth between the two.

“You’re right bobbsey, I apologize. I believe our chef distracted me and for that reason we nearly missed dinner,” she said seriously.

Andrea rolled her eyes but turned to Cassidy with sincerity.

“I’m sorry kiddo. You’re mom was teasing me that she didn’t know how to cook. How do you deal with her?” she asked, nudging the young girls elbow and sharing a laugh with her.

“A tease? You don’t know the half of it,” Miranda whispered quietly so only Andrea could hear.

Andy’s eyes widened and she looked up only to see Miranda completely focused on combining all the ingredients into a larger bowl while occasionally glancing up at Nate as he gave instructions.

Shaking herself a little, Andy made her way to the other tables to see how the other duos were doing. Everyone did quite well for the dish being such a challenge.

She was proud of this class and all they managed to learn. Making her rounds quickly she found herself back at her favorite table in no time.

“What’s the verdict?” she asked.

“Delicious!” Cassidy chirped around a mouthful.

“Mmmm, exquisite. Who knew I possessed so many talents,” Miranda said slowly, moaning again quietly as she took a second bite.

Andrea was about to lose it. This woman was gorgeous and playful and the sounds she was making couple with the feeling of touching her tonight was about to set her over the edge.

“Who knew,” Andy squeaked before walking away again.

These next five weeks would either be torture or bliss. She wasn’t sure she was going to make it, but she sure wanted to try if it meant getting to see Miranda again.

As the group loaded their dishes and packed up their bags, Andy stood at the front of the class taking to Nate.

He was nice enough and about the same age but they had little else in common aside from profession. That didn’t stop him from trying, though.

“It was really fun teaching this class tonight. We make a great team,” he said.

“Teaching is great, you should give it a go,” she said politely as she tried to pack up her belongings as quickly as possible.

“Do you have plans tonight? Would you like to grab a drink?” Nate said quickly, holding his breath as he waited for a reply.

Glancing around, she immediately saw Miranda’s eyes on her. She heard what he said. Shit.

“Look Nate you’re-“

“Andy are you coming?” Cassidy interrupted.

Andy looked down at the girl and furrowed her brow. She was thankful for the distraction but utterly confused.

“Coming where?” she asked.

“To ice cream with me and mom. Like you said,” the girl said slowly, her eyebrows raising just like her mothers did.

Andy quickly caught on and smiled at the tiny genius. Bless her.

“Yes, I’m all ready,” she said with a smile.

Putting on her coat and collecting her things she looked back at the young man waiting for an answer. He never got one.

“Good night Nate. Thanks again,” she said cheerfully as she walked toward the Priestly women waiting at the door.

“Smooth criminal you’re raising there,” Andy remarked as the trio walked toward the exit.

“Maybe she just takes after her mother and appreciates a woman in uniform,” Miranda said saucily, smiling at the chef who still wore her white work jacket under her winter coat.

“Goodnight Andrea,” she said earnestly once they reached the side walk.

“Goodnight ladies,” she said quietly, forcing herself not to lean forward and leave a kiss on Miranda’s cheek.

They stared at each other a few seconds longer before turning to go their different directions.

Cassidy just rolled her eyes at how obvious they were being. Grown ups were so dumb.


	4. Let’s go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number of people in my inbox who are “Team Cassidy” is cracking me up. Thanks for reading!!

Andy smiled the whole way home and all the next day at work. Miranda called her a woman in uniform. Then said she liked a woman in uniform. 

Said she liked her. Liked her in uniform.

Andy had now seen the woman in casual clothes, workout attire and now business chic. In each outfit she looked exquisite and no where near old enough to be a mother of twins.

The previous worry of Miranda having no personality was quickly pushed away. The woman had quite the personality and Andy was sure this was just the tip of the ice berg. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about the way those blue eyes just bore right into her or how soft her skin was. How she smelled like lavender or what it sounded like when she moaned.

The woman was a goddess and Andy wanted to know what all of those things felt like all over again. And again. And again.

It was what kept her mind busy this Thursday now that she was at work. Once again she was called in to help on her night off.

Normally Andy wouldn’t mind. Cooking was her passion and being able to express her creativity was what she loved to do. 

But Tuesday and Thursday nights were becoming sacred. Those were ‘Miranda’ nights and she’d be damned if she voluntarily missed them. 

Guess she was damned tonight.

Miranda was missing her as well, at least Caroline seemed to think so. 

“Who are you looking for?” she whispered to her mom from where the pair were seated on their yoga mats. 

“No one, what are you on about bobbsey?” Miranda said testily. 

Making sure to keep her eyes forward, Miranda sighed internally. She hadn’t realized she was being so obvious in her perusal of the gym. 

Maybe she was looking for a certain leggy brunette. Who cared? As a member of this gym she was perfectly entitled to look wherever she wanted. 

Right now she wanted to head back to the locker room and see if she could find the same sight as last week. Inches of perfect skin and toned muscle on display. 

Miranda licked her lips at the memory. Andrea was exquisite.

Standing slowly, she tried to focus on the instructors moves but couldn’t. Her mind was preoccupied, again.

That was happening more and more lately. Without intending it, Miranda was distracted by a woman she met three times.

Three times yet it felt like years. Andrea and she just clicked.

Their banter, gentleness and even the way Andrea boldly held her hand on the spoon made Miranda’s heart speed up. 

Of course they were each full of flirty banter and nervous energy but beneath it all Miranda could feel something else. A sort of tenderness she hadn’t felt in years.

“It’s okay if you are,” Caroline said. 

“If I am what?”

“Looking for Andrea. Cass said you guys were flirting again.”

Miranda stiffened and willed herself not to blush.

“Do you two do nothing but exchange gossip?” she said dryly. 

“Sometimes we do homework,” the girl said with a grin.

Taking a deep breath, Miranda got down on her stomach and pushed up with her hands, stretching her lower back. Caroline’s words had begun to sink in and Miranda had questions.

“Do you know girls who like girls?” she asked.

“No, but we don’t care if you do. We have to love people even if they’re annoying. Unless their names are Irv. Then it’s optional,” she recited.

Miranda couldn’t help but snicker. She raised them so well.

“That’s true bobbsey. I don’t know what I’m doing with Andrea, if anything, but I’m glad to hear you two aren’t repulsed by the idea,” she said.

Relief rushed through her body as she stood up and not just from the yoga. Having the girls accept whatever was happening was a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

“Just don’t kiss a lot that’s gross,” Caroline said pointedly. 

The instructor gave Miranda a look and she nodded her apology.

“Enough rules, focus on your craft,” she whispered to her daughter as she lifted her arms again to mimic the instructors pose.

The weekend seemed to drag by and Miranda wasn’t sure if it was because the girls were with their father and she missed them or because she hadn’t seen Andrea since Tuesday. 

She quickly dismissed the second thought because she barely knew the girl. It was way too soon to be getting so attached. 

Yet, by Tuesday, Miranda was practically giddy to be going back to class. Cassidy noticed but kept her mouth shut and just observed.

Getting home an hour before she needed to leave, Miranda threw clothes around the closet looking for the perfect outfit. Impressing Andrea was important. 

She was 43 and the girl couldn’t be 30. If she was going to keep her interested she would have to work for it. So she thought. 

Finally deciding on a navy blue sweater and dark wash jeans, she pulled on grey boots and went downstairs to fetch her coat. Cassidy quickly rumbled down the stairs moments later and pulled her own coat on.

Once she pulled her car into a parking space, she flipped down the visor and quickly fixed her hair and make up in the mirror. Cassidy remained silent, but grinned at her mom.

Carefully making their way across the snowy parking lot the pair walked inside. Andy was standing at the front of the classroom by her own work station, apron already tied.

“Haven’t scared young away yet, huh?” she questioned with a smile.

“Try harder,” Miranda challenged, turning briskly to walk back to she and Cassidy’s station.

Tonight was soup night, which had Miranda breathing a sigh of relief. Burning soup would take a lot of skill and she was sure she didn’t have it. 

After adding water, bouillon cubes and butter to the sauce pan, Cassidy took up perch on her stool, stirring slowly. Miranda stood beside her mincing the garlic and slicing the onions.

Truth be told, this wasn’t nearly as hard as Miranda thought it would be. At least when she had someone to watch that was as attractive as Andrea it wasn’t. 

Adding the ingredients to the pan, she stood beside her daughter and fried the ingredients. After adding them to the sauce pan, the pair watched it boil then set the lid on top.

Next Miranda grabbed a loaf of bread and began slicing while Cassidy laid cheese on top. The bread was placed on a baking sheet and set I got her oven for a couple of minutes while the French onion soup cooked.

“Do you like hanging out with me?” Cassidy asked.

“Of course I do, why would you ask that?” Miranda said quickly, her eyes flashing with hurt. 

“Just checking. This is fun,” she said dismissively.

Miranda’s features softened.

“This is fun,” she agreed. “Even is these aprons are horrible.”

“You’re welcome to bring your own,” Andrea said from where she was leaning against the counter.

“Maybe I will,” Miranda sassed back as she rescued the bread.

“Cassidy could you run back up front and grab the recipe sheet, please?” Andy requested.

The girl took off without another word and Miranda raised her eyebrows at the young chef, wondering what she was playing at. Andy was bracing herself on the counter and leaning over just slightly.

Her head was tilted and she was looking into Miranda’s eyes thoughtfully. Brown hair slid off her shoulders and framed her face where her brown eyes were brimming with confidence.

“Have coffee with me Friday night,” she said.

Miranda just stared at her. No way did she hear her right. No way did this young woman just ask her out.

“Nobody can make you a better dinner than I can so we’ll do that next time. So this time, let’s do coffee,” Andy said.

Her heart was thundering in her chest. Yes, Andrea was aesthetically pleasing but she wasn’t sure there was more to it.

That was a lie- she knew there was more to it. She was just scared of what would happen.

After no serious relationship for eight years, Miranda was feeling rusty. But then again, the girls were okay with it. And it was just coffee.

“There’s going to be a next time?” Miranda asked. 

“There is if you say yes to me picking you up at 6 Friday night,” Andy said.

Over the chef’s shoulder, Miranda noticed Cassidy walking back toward them. 

“6:30,” she said to Andrea right as her daughter returned.

Andy just beamed in response, her full smile reaching her eyes and making them sparkle. Miranda couldn’t help but grin herself and rolled her eyes as the chef walked away.

Just barely holding herself back from doing a happy dance, Andy went back to the front of the class and walked everyone though the final steps of the soup making.

The room smelled wonderful and everyone was full of smiles as they tasted their creations. But nobody was smiling as big as Andy. 

When dinner was eaten and dishes were washed everyone began putting coats on. Andy was the last one out of the classroom and as she turned the lights off and rounded the door she nearly collided with the woman she had been think about all night.

“See you Friday,” she said quietly, a big smile on her face.

“Luck you,” Miranda sassed with a wink as she turned to collect Cassidy from the group she was chatting with.

Lucky her indeed, Andy thought.

Not so lucky everyone else in Miranda’s office on Friday. Her mood was downright tempestuous and orders were being delivered left and right. 

Internally, she was so nervous she could barely see straight. She hadn’t been on a date in years let alone with someone 15 years her junior.

Even the dates she had been on were easy. She was just herself and the date had to impress her. She never had to impress them.

For a reason she couldn’t put her finger on, she wanted to impress Andrea. She wanted the girl to like her.

Just after lunch Miranda made her way into the closet and pushed through a whole rack of clothing and still found nothing acceptable. What was the point of working at a fashion magazine if there was nothing fashionable there?

Walking back to her office she mentally began to go over what she had in her closet at home. It was unusually warm today so a skirt could be acceptable.

She could always tell Andrea she just came back from work and didn’t have time to change. That could work.

After doling our instructions on how not to destroy her magazine, the fashion maven made her way downstairs where Roy dropped her off at home. The girls were with their father this weekend which meant no interruptions while she dressed.

Once inside she went straight to the bathroom where she fixed her make up and reapplied Chanel No. 9, her favorite perfume. Changing out her jewelry and hanging up her work outfit, she made her way to the closet to choose a new one.

Plucking a crisp white sweater from the closet she pulled it on and paired it with a turquoise leather pencil skirt. White booties completed the outfit and just as she was fixing her hair one last time the doorbell rang. 

She opened the door and immediately smiled. Andrea had her hair curled and tucked under a red beanie. Her big brown eyes were shining.

Dressed in black boots, jeans and her winter coat she looked adorable and young. Youthful. Miranda ignored the part of her that was letting doubt it.

“You look gorgeous,” Andrea said finally, her eyes roaming the older woman, her dimples popping.

“Thank you,” Miranda responded, walking away to pull on her jacket and grab her clutch before making her way out the door and into Andy’s car.

They drove in silence for several minutes before Andrea pulled up at a small bakery. 

“Wait a second,” Andy said before jumping out of the car.

Miranda waited and watched as the chef walked around the car to her side and opened the door for her. She offered her a hand and Miranda gratefully took it, ignoring how her heart sped up at the touch.

Inside Andrea ordered their coffee and a cupcake before directing Miranda to a small table in the back. The space was so small they basically had to sit next to each other.

Not that either one minded. It was plain to see both were nervous, but being close seemed to help a little.

“What’s your favorite movie?” Andrea asked after a minute.

“Casablanca,” Miranda replied. “Yours?”

“Jaws.”

Miranda couldn’t help but make a face, to which Andrea laughed heartily. 

“I’m kidding. It’s Singing in the Rain,” she said. “My grandmother and I used to watch it together often.”

“You two were close?” Miranda inquired.

“Very. She inspired me to want to be a chef. She died while I was in high school so I moved away for college and never looked back,” she said. 

“Quite ambitious you are,” Miranda remarked.

“I like a challenge,” Andy responded, her eyes glimmering with mischief.

Miranda felt her shoulders stiffen and her mood sour. So that’s what this was.

“Is that how you see me? As a challenge?” she said, her voice venomous.

Andy’s eyes grew wide and she nearly choked on her sip of coffee as she shook her head and tried to back track. Her heart was racing as she tried to desperately think of what to say to explain herself.

“No, no Miranda that couldn’t be farther from the truth,” she said earnestly, reaching out to place her hand on Miranda’s arm. “I see you as beautiful and funny and a great mom. I see you as someone willing to try new things for the people you love and as someone who has a sneaky side but likes to hide it. I see you as someone I think about all the time and just want to get to know more. I see you as someone who I want to drink wine with and see how much of a future we can create.”

Miranda looked down at the hand resting on her arm then into the big brown eyes staring back at her. They showed a world of emotions and were so expressive and true she knew Andrea was being honest.

“I drink red,” she said finally, her features softening a little.

“Noted,” Andy whispered, squeezing the older woman’s arm but not letting go. “I really like you, Miranda. I just want to take things slow and see where they go.”

Miranda offered a shy smile in response. She also wanted to see where things would go, but she was scared and going slow would be crucial.

“Try this. I’m not a baker but these guys are the best in town,” Andy said as she pushed her fork into the cupcake and held it up for Miranda.

The older woman glanced down before looking back into Andrea’s eyes. She opened her mouth and groaned as the decadent treat hit her tastebuds.

“This is fantastic,” she said, licking her lips.

Andy smiled, trying not to get distracted.

“You have something,” she motioned to her own lip, signaling to Miranda to wipe the frosting away.

Miranda just leaned closer and raised her eyebrows, a mischievous grin on her face. Andy met the challenge with a grin of her own and quickly swept in to kiss the bit of frosting on the corner of her mouth away. 

“My hero,” Miranda said dryly, taking another bite of cupcake.

Andy just laughed and leaned her chin on her hand watching the older woman. No, Miranda wasn’t a challenge. She was the one.


	5. Let’s show off

Miranda felt like she was floating. All weekend long she was replaying the last few hours of her time with Andrea over and over.

They were so grounded in their conversation they didn’t even know how long they had been at the cafe until someone tapped Andy’s shoulder to say they were closing. Reluctantly they both stood up and walked slowly to the car.

Once inside they shared a glance in silence, each blushing at the awkwardness and not knowing what to do about it. Neither wanted the night to end.

Once back at Miranda’s home, Andrea got out and opened the other woman’s door for her then proceeded to walk her up the steps to her front door.

“I had a great time tonight,” she said sheepishly.

“So did I,” Miranda whispered, her heart thundering.

“Goodnight Miranda.” 

“Goodnight Andrea.”

With that, the chef gave her one of her biggest smiles and leaned down to plant a kiss on Miranda’s cheek, pushing a napkin into her pocket. Miranda didn’t notice but instead watched Andrea walk down the stairs. 

When the chef got back to her car she turned back and smiled at Miranda who smiled back. After opening the door to the house and going to the front closet to put her coat away she noticed something on the floor.

It was a napkin from the cafe they had just been at and Andrea scribbled her phone number and a heart next to it. Miranda bit her lip to keep herself from smiling too much. 

She felt like a kid again. And that was dangerous. 

This was all fun and games until she got hurt and that was bound to happen. What could someone as smart and attractive and full of life as Andrea possibly want from her?

Nothing good. Miranda was sure of it. 

No matter how trustworthy or gentle she seemed. No matter how she looked at Miranda when there were so many other people in the room to look at.

This was just a game to the young chef, it had to be. There was no way she could see any of those things she said she had.

Yet Miranda couldn’t throw the note away. Instead she put it on her dresser, under a jewelry box so the twins wouldn’t see it. She tried to get ready for bed but couldn’t sleep.

Be it caffeine or adrenaline, Miranda was hopped up on something. It was slowly turning to anger.

Anger at herself for letting this girl get so close. Anger at this girl for kissing her twice and somehow enchanting her to want more.

This was ludicrous and yet she had four more cooking lessons to suffer through before she could surely never see this girl again. 

The thought of never seeing her again was what was keeping Andy awake.

It was Monday night and she hadn’t heard a thing from Miranda. The date had gone so well, she thought.

They laughed, smiled and Miranda seemed to enjoy her company. Questions dug deep and they each opened up, offering little pieces of who they were.

Yet she never called or texted. She made no move and Andrea wasn’t sure what to think of that.

Was she supposed to try harder? Was Miranda just scared? Nervous? 

Dating was impossible as it was. She imagined for a woman Miranda’s age who had kids it was probably more impossible. Maybe she needed space.

Andrea blew out a frustrated sigh and rolled over, pulling the blankets tighter around her.

She would get her answer tomorrow and to be honest, she was dreading what it may be.

Evidently the answer was not apple pie.

Miranda pushes the knife through the fruit with extra force. It made a loud noise when the metal connected with the wooden cutting board.

Her eyes were narrow and focused on the site across the room. Miranda knew she should be more conscious of the noise she was making but she wasn’t in the mood.

She couldn’t help it. She was angry.

After not calling Andrea after the date she decided not to call her at all. Miranda knew she was a difficult woman and if Andrea wanted to be with her then she would have to work for it.

At least that was the excuse.

The truth was Miranda was terrified of these new feelings she had. She didn’t kiss random women after a few bites of cupcake.

Coffee and conversation was not usual for her but with Andrea it felt natural. It felt like Andrea wanted to be there.

Now Andrea was smiling and laughing with that awful man, Nathaniel. He was looking at Andrea right back as if she was the center of the world.

Miranda knew how he felt because she felt the same way less than a week ago. Andrea was enigmatic yet familiar and had a way about her that just made everyone want to learn more.

The laugh, the smile, the talent. Everything about Andrea was special and true. That was a rarity these days.

Miranda was used to waking into events and being the center of attention. She wasn’t used to people making her the center of attention because they were genuine with their intentions.

But Andrea had, at least Miranda thought she had. Stepping back from the work station to allow Cassidy to scoop up the apples while she watched Nathaniel flirt with the instructor, she wasn’t so sure.

“Mom you’re being weird,” Cassidy whispered.

“Am not,” Miranda replied automatically, her lips pressed in a thin line.

“Why do you keep staring at Andy?” Cassidy asked.

“She’s the instructor and is supposed to be instructing. Where else would I look?” she snapped.

Cassidy’s eyes immediately turned down as she went quiet. Miranda felt her heart clench and shook her head, setting the knife in the sink.

“I’m sorry bobbsey. Im just very distracted tonight. I didn’t mean to snap at you,” she said.

“I know. I still love you,” her daughter replied.

For the first time all night Miranda smiles.

“I still love you,” she echoed.

“Love is a very important ingredient. One some of us are missing from our lives,” said a friendly voice from across the counter.

Both Priestly women looked up to see Andy standing before them with a big smile. Her eyes were sparkling and she had just a small blush on her cheeks as she stared at Miranda.

“Hi,” she said quietly, still locked in a trance.

“Hello. Cassidy be polite,” she said quickly, breaking the eye contact and brushing crumbs off the counter for busy work.

Andrea’s eyes dimmed a little but she didn’t let that stop her. She decided to give Miranda space and see if that was what she needed but judging by the older woman’s actions that wasn’t the right move.

“We’re ready to make the crust,” Cassidy said, breaking the chef’s train of thought.

“All right we’ll just make sure not to apply too much pressure when you roll it out, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes,” she said with a small smile.

Miranda watched her go and tossed the dough onto the counter carelessly. This girl had the audacity to flirt with someone named ‘Nate’ then tried to smile at her?

Grabbing the rolling pin she slammed it down on the dough and pressed hard. It was basically a thin line as as she got all her anger out on the helpless heap.

“Easy easy easy,” a voice said from behind her.

Before Miranda could turn around someone was pressed gently against her back and two hands were on the rolling pin in front of of her, helping her press it out.

“Gentle and slow. You don’t want to try too hard and ruin the foundation,” Andrea whispered into her ear.

Miranda felt her body heating up not only at close proximity or the words but at the fact Andrea caught her being jealous. All night long she watched the two chefs interact. It was just a matter of time before the one she wanted noticed.

“What if gentle and slow is overrated?” Miranda asked quietly.

Andrea’s hands involuntarily squeezed Miranda’s tighter as they moved the rolling pin together. Her breasts were pushed against Miranda’s back and the older woman’s ass right between Andrea’s legs.

“You have more at stake than me. I’m just following you,” she said.

Miranda scrunched up her face in confusion the stiffened slightly. Was Andrea saying she was older and therefor had less time to worry about dating?

“I know your kids come first and dating with children must be hard,” Andrea recovered quickly, feeling the older woman’s body tense. “I like you and I want to see where this goes. But I know this is new for you and I don’t want to scare you away.”

Miranda smiled at the words and glanced up to see a pair of green eyes boring into her. Nathaniel. 

He was standing a couple tables away, supposedly helping another duo but now his features were colored with jealousy as he watched the pair. Smirking, Miranda pushed her ass back into the woman behind her just a bit.

“You’ll have to try harder to scare the dragon,” she said. 

Andrea chuckled and glanced up to see Nate staring as well. Licking her lips, she pressed a quick kiss behind Miranda’s ear before straightening up.

“Challenge accepted,” she whispered as she walked away.

Miranda glanced up and shared a smile with her before going back to work with Cassidy. Once the dough was in the tin, the apples and spices were placed inside.

Set in the oven to bake, Miranda and Cassidy continued to clean up the kitchen and catch up on all the small talk they missed throughout the week. Glanced between Andrea and Miranda were shared often and Miranda’s mood only improved as the night progressed.

Turning off the timer and reaching into the oven, Miranda produced a steaming apple pie that was just as delicious as it looked. Cassidy was beaming with pride and the two took a selfie to show Caroline.

Cutting into the delicacy, Miranda felt a ping in her heart at how much her daughter was enjoying herself. They hadn’t had fun like this in years.

She made a promise to herself right then they would continue to do fun activities like this from here on out. Life was too short and passed by too quickly not to take time for the girls.

After the pie was consumed and the rest put away in a plastic storage container Cassidy went off to confabulate with the other girls in the class. Miranda went to the cloak room to gather their outerwear when she heard a small commotion coming from the classroom.

“Andy that is so inappropriate of you. I can’t believe you did that,” Nate said.

Andy rolled her eyes for the millionth time that night. Has referring to her touching Miranda.

He didn’t see the kiss, luckily, but none of it was his business anyway. Yes, she was slightly out of line and would never dream of doing that with another client, but this wasn’t a client.

This was Miranda. Who she liked and connected with and had to be bold and strong and willing with.

“Nate how I handle myself and my class is none of your business. I asked you here to help not criticize me,” she said dismissively as she Pam Ed her bags.

“Oh I watched how you handled it. It was so wrong. And in front of kids,” he said.

Andrea turned around slowly, her eyes narrow.

“I don’t know if you’re implying that my being close to a customer was wrong or that she’s a woman and quite frankly I don’t care. Mind your business,” she seethed.

“So you can just walk up to random women and grab them if you want to?” he fired back. He was jealous and didn’t care if he was using low blows.

Andrea turned to the door, set on ignoring his last comment when she saw Miranda standing and watching the scene unfold. She raised her eyebrows as if in permission and when she got no response she walked right up to the older woman.

Reaching out, Andy’s hands grabbed Miranda’s hips and pulled her in close as their lips connected in a hard kiss.

“Do you know who I am?” she asked once the pair pulled away.

“Yes Andrea,” Miranda said slowly, still dazed.

“See, not random. And yes, I can walk up to this woman and grab her and kiss her if I want,” she said to Nate, her hands still in place.

“Right?” she whispered after turning back to look the shorter woman in the eye.

“Right,” Miranda confirmed, placing her hands on the chefs shoulders and pulling her in for another kiss.

Miranda hasn’t had a first kiss like this in forever. It wasn’t even the kiss as it was the energy Andrea put behind it.

The chef was kissing her because she could and she didn’t see it as a power move for the press or other gawkers. She was kissing her because she could and because she wanted to show Miranda she was willing to be in this if she was.

One kiss quickly turned to multiple kisses and were cut off by the slamming of a door as Nathaniel made his dramatic exit.

“I’m sorry that was so rash. But I haven’t stopped thinking about kissing you for days now,” the chef said bashfully.

Miranda smiles as she pushed a stray piece of hair out of the younger woman’s face. Her fingertip traced her chin as she smiled and watched her cheeks grow pink.

“I haven’t either. I’m glad you did it,” she said.

“Why didn’t you call?” Andrea asked finally.

“I was scared. I didn’t want you to realize you could do better so I decided not to wait for you to find that out,” she said quietly.

Andrea felt her heart break for the women but her hands squeezed her hips tighter.

“Not that he was ever competition. But I’ll always choose you,” she promised.

Miranda smiled at that and used the hand in Andrea’s hair to pull her back down for another kiss. Both women smiled into it as their hearts fluttered and filled with a sense that this, whatever this was, was right.

That feeling lasted for several days as the pair conversed via text and the occasional phone call. They tried planning another date but due to busy schedules were unable to find a time.

However, Andrea has a plan.

On Tuesday, Emily walked into the glass office with Miranda’s usual lunch of steak, half of a baked potato and a side salad. This time there was a white box in her hand as well.

“This came for you a couple minutes ago,” she said after depositing the items on the boss’s desk.

Confused, Miranda carefully opened the box and smiled. It was a chocolate cupcake like the one she shared with Andrea a week ago.

There was a note scrawled onto the lid that she knew was only meant for her to see and it made her heart melt.

_I can’t kiss this one off you. :( Eat carefully and see you soon!_

Miranda smiles at the message and sat back in he chair, dazed. The chef was right. Her life was missing an ingredient: Andrea.


	6. Let’s make it happen

It finally happened. For six weeks she had been dreading this.

It was bound to happen sooner or later but she had clung onto the hope it wouldn’t. Alas, it did. 

Miranda burned something. And she burnt it bad.

“Mom is the oven supposed to smoke?” Cassidy asked quietly.

Miranda quickly averted her eyes from where they were glued to a certain brunettes back side. For the last 20 minutes she has been chopping the same hunk of lettuce for the salad because she was so distracted by the view of a certain brunettes backside.

“Shit,” she mumbled under her breathe as she threw the door open and yanked out what was supposed to be chicken tetrazzini.

Now it was a black, crisp disaster in a glass casserole dish. Smoke filled both of their eyes and caused them to water but that was only the beginning of the humiliation.

The room was now filled with smoke and the smell was overwhelming. All eyes were on them as Miranda grabbed a towel and began fanning the oven.

“Is everyone okay?” Andy asked quickly as she rushed over to help.

“Yes, the timer didn’t inform me it was time to remove this,” Miranda said quickly, more embarrassed than upset.

“Accidents happen. Just as long as everyone’s okay this is no big deal,” Andrea said gently to Cassidy.

Miranda cut her a glance but didn’t say anything. No big deal but here she was with a burnt disaster of a dish that Cassidy was so proud of.

They worked so well together taking turns with the layers and genuinely having fun. But Miranda couldn’t focus and ruined the whole thing. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll do all the cooking for the two of us,” Andrea said slyly with a wink as she set the towel down to scrape the remains out of the dish.

“Is that what you think?” Miranda asked in a clipped tone, still irritated at the incident.

“That’s what I know,” Andy said, standing up straight to look her in the eye.

Miranda couldn’t help but allow a corner of her lip to upturn at the confidence. This girl wasn’t afraid of her. That was a first.

“How about Saturday night?” the chef inquired.

Miranda immediately felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She would have to decline.

“No, this is my weekend with my girls and I have an event Friday night. I don’t want to leave them for longer than I have to,” she explained. 

Her eyes widened a bit when she realized she explained herself. She never did that.

“Okay, well next week when you’re free? Let me know what you want and when you want it. I’ll make whatever you desire,” Andrea said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

“What I want when I want it? How obedient,” the older woman said slowly, her voice low.

Andy’s cheeks got redder and her grin bigger as she looked directly into her eyes.

“Yes Miranda,” she said saucily before turning on her heel to walk away.

Miranda rolled her eyes but couldn’t help the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. This girl was a mystery yet she knew everything about her.

She had no idea how to be in a relationship let alone with a woman and all she wanted to do was learn everything about Andrea.

The girl was understanding and smart and quirky and gorgeous. Everything someone would want in someone. It made Miranda wonder what the girl could truly want from her.

Shaking her head to erase her negative thoughts, she turned her attention back to Cassidy and the vegetables on the cutting board. The salad was put together quickly and was filling enough to be their meal for the night.

“Cassidy could you collect your coats while I talk to your mom a minute?” Andy asked as the Priestly women finished putting their dishes away. 

They were the only three left and as soon as Cassidy turned her back Andrea pounced and pressed Miranda against them kitchen counter, kissing her hard. The older woman moaned quietly before returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around the chef’s neck.

“Do you always force yourself upon unsuspecting mothers?” Miranda teased when they broke away.

“Only the hot ones,” Andrea said with a wink, leaning back in for kiss and nipping the other woman’s lip.

Miranda made to open her mouth and deepen the kiss but Andrea pulled back suddenly.

“So yeah it’s no big deal at all. People burn things all the time, practice makes perfect,” Andy said quickly.

Miranda gave her a look of confusion but as soon as Cassidy appeared in her site line she understood.

“Practice makes perfect,” she repeated, her eyelids glimmering as she put on her coat. “Good night Andrea.”

“Good night Miranda,” Andy said.

“Good night Cassidy,” the red head said exasperated.

Miranda rolled her eyes and nudged her daughter out of the room and toward the parking lot. Once at home she spent quite a bit of time thinking about the practicing she wanted to do with Andrea.

The zen that always seemed to remain once she saw Andrea tended to wear off quickly. By Saturday it was completely gone.

Runway was hosting a gala for Valentines Day, Miranda’s least favorite holiday. At least it was on a Friday night which meant she wouldn’t have to leave her girls for long.

It also meant she could get ready at work and not have to spend the rest of her afternoon in meeting. Specifically not in meeting with Irving.

The tempestuous little man was up to something, Miranda was sure of it. He was always angling for something and reaching for any reason to eliminate miranda from the company.

To add to it, she hasn’t heard from Andrea all day. Usually the younger woman texted her good morning and a picture of her coffee mug. 

Miranda would reply with a photo of her own. It was cheesy and silly and she lived for it. She was thankful Andrea was seeing this side of her first.

Maybe if she learned to like this side of Miranda she wouldn’t be put off when the ice queen was unleashed. At least she hoped.

Right now the ice queen was being unleashed. It was 4 p.m. and she was set to arrive at 8 p.m. Hair and make up had yet to arrive and the dress she was planning to wear was nowhere in site. 

Slowly she rose from her chair and ventured from the outer office. Everyone seemed to freeze when she reached the doorway.

“Excuses will not be tolerated. I will not be late or rushed because of under qualified and incompetent staff. Emily- Starbucks. Nigel-you better tell me everyone has died,” she whispered. 

Her blue eyes were flashing with anger and with a tilt of her chin to check everyone was listening, the hallway was in motion again with people darting about the carry out the queens orders. Walking back to her office she checked her phone once more. Nothing.

Before she could let the stress get to her further Nigel breezed in with a team of suit case toting stylists behind them. They quickly set up the lights and table and Miranda sat down for hair and make up.

Emily arrived minutes later with a garment bag in tow and multiple options for shoes. So she was learning. Good.

At precisely 8 p.m. on the dot Roy opened the door of the town car for Miranda to exit. Her black Louis Vuitton’s were first to hit the ground.

Then the black Dolce and Gabbana lace dress was the next thing the cameras picked up. It stopped just above her knee and was sheer through the long sleeves and across her neck. Her snowy white hair topped the outfit and turned all eyes to her.

Once inside Emily dutifully took up her place behind Miranda, whispering names into her ear. After 45 minutes of schmoozing, it was time to eat.

It was not lost on Miranda that people were wishing about her color choice given the holiday. Truthfully, Miranda hated Valentine’s Day.

Love should be celebrated everyday not just when card shops and florist said so. Then again, were she with a certain chef tonight, she may change her mind.

Sighing, she made quick work of her salmon, rice and asparagus that was all cooked to perfection. It was truly one of the best meals Miranda ever had at the Plaza.

Once the dancing begun Miranda made her way to the elevators. It was late and she decided to stay at the hotel overnight.

The girls were at a friends sleepover and expecting her to pick them up in the morning. Tonight, Miranda was looking forward to a hot soak in the tub with a glass of wine.

Once the insipid elevator finally landed opened for her, her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Her blue eyes went wide and met the brown ones she had been thinking about all night.

“Andrea,” she whispered as a chill ran down her spine.

“How did you know I was just thinking about you?” the chef said back quietly, a smile lighting up her face.

Miranda just smiled in response, too stunned for words. Before the doors closed she slipped quickly inside.

Both women stood perfectly still, not looking at each other for a long moment, both too nervous to make a move. Finally, Miranda reached out to touch Andrea’s cheek when the young chef turned her head into the touch.

“I had no idea you worked here,” Miranda said incredulously.

“Teaching doesn’t pay all the bills,” she said quietly. Her eyes were glued to Miranda’s and she was fighting her instincts to pin the woman against the wall and kiss the life out of her.

“I suppose it doesn’t,” Miranda said softy with a smile.

A ding broke them of their trance and Miranda dropped her hand. Looking up, she realized she was at the pent house floor.

“After you,” Andrea said with a grin.

Miranda suddenly got nervous as the young woman followed her out of the elevator. But the nerves quickly evaporated and turned to fear when she saw Andrea waking away from her.

“Have a good night neighbor,” the chef said.

“You live here?” Miranda asked, shocked.

“I do. Would you like to come in?”

“Yes,” Miranda said before she could regret it.

Andrea responded with a beaming smile and offered her hand to the older woman. Miranda gratefully took it and allowed herself to be led into Andrea’s apartment.

Once inside she immediately went to the window to enjoy the view. The city was beautiful at night and she rarely had time to treasure it.

“Red or white?” Andrea asked from the kitchen. 

“Red.”

Andrea opened a bottle of red and allowed it to breathe before retreating to her room to change out of her work clothes. Miranda took the time to call her girls and wish them a good night.

Just as she hung up two hands encased both of her hips. Hot breath hit the back of her neck before a pair of moist lips did the same.

“It’s only been six weeks but I feel like I know you,” Andrea whispered.

“There is much to learn Andrea,” she said, allowing her body to sink back into the younger woman’s. Andrea’s arms came around her middle and held her tight as her chin rested on the older woman’s shoulder.

“I want to know everything,” she whispered before leaving a kiss behind her ear. 

Letting go, she walked back into the kitchen to retrieve the wine glasses. Miranda sat down on the leather sectional and gratefully accepted the alcohol.

“To happiness.”

“To happiness.”

Smiling into their glasses, both women went shy again before Andrea broke the silence.

“You look gorgeous. I mean it you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” she confessed.

“Thank you,” Miranda said, ducking her head as she blushed. “You’re quite beautiful yourself.”

“Miranda I don’t know what this is but I know I want it to be something. I want to still kiss in classrooms and drink wine with you and take you on dates and I know this is sudden to spring this on you but I have to let you know what I want,” she rambled. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Miranda replied quietly, her eyes twinkling and a small smirk lighting up her face.

Finally Andrea was setting it all straight. She had wanted this woman for weeks but being older was too shy to do anything about it.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Andrea said with a grin as she set both wine glasses down on the coffee table.

“Hurry up already,” Miranda said in her best bored tone, giggling at Andrea’s raised eyebrows.

Reaching over, Andrea slid her hand behind Miranda’s neck and gently connected their lips. They pulled away for just a second before Andrea hungrily went in for more.

Miranda was the first to moan, loving the way Andrea showed how much she desired her. Andrea used that moment to slide her tongue inside the older woman’s mouth and they both moaned.

Andrea was soon up on all fours on the couch, cupping Miranda’s face as the older woman pulled her closer by her biceps. With a swift move of legs, Andrea was straddling the older woman and pushing her hands down her arms and over her shoulders. 

“I can’t get enough of you,” Andrea confessed.

Miranda was just as desperate for contact and turned on beyond belief. She ran her own hands down Andreas shoulders and down her back.

When Andrea’s mouth made its way down the column of Miranda’s neck the older woman moaned desperately as she tilted her head to allow the younger woman more access. Her own hands had gravitated to Andrea’s ass where she caressed gently.

Andrea moaned throatily and Miranda pulled her in tighter. When Andrea delivered a small bite to the porcelain skin, Miranda responded by delivering a slap to the younger woman’s ass.

“Oh!” Andrea said, sitting up, panting. “That was so hot oh my god.”

Miranda’s mouth sought out Andrea’s again and soon the younger woman was grinding against her for more friction. Andrea’s hands returned to the back of Miranda’s neck and worked at the zipper on her dress.

Sitting back on her heels, Andreas eyes went wide when she saw Miranda was wearing no bra beneath her dress, she helped her out of the sleeves until the top was pooled around her middle. The chefs eyes immediately glazed over.

“You’re the most stunning woman I have ever seen,” she said before delivering a scorching kiss. 

Her hands came up to palm the newly revealed breasts and Miranda moaned desperately into the younger woman’s mouth as Andrea worked the nipples with her thumbs.

Kissing her way down her chest Andrea first took Miranda’s left nipple into her mouth and sucked hard. Swirling her tongue around the nub before flicking it and repeating the sucking, she moaned in contentment. Kissing across the white skin she repeated the action with the other breast.

Miranda’s eyes were screwed shut and her head thrown back. Her body felt like it was on fire and she was so wet it was almost uncomfortable.

“Oh my god, Andrea!” she shrieked when the younger woman sucked just the tip of her nipple into her mouth and flicked it wildly with her tongue.

The chef bummed in response, switching sides and repeating the action. The hands in her hair tightened as she did so. 

“Andrea what are you doing to me, yes yes oh god,” Miranda moaned desperately. 

Andrea had just let go of the nipple when a knock at the door interrupted them. Normally they would have ignored it. But the reality of the situation set in quickly and they each stood up panting. 

Andrea checked that Miranda’s dress was back on before she opened the door. When she did, a short man with a big grin was standing on the other side.

He and Andrea argued for a few minutes before Miranda went to investigate. What she saw made her heart drop.

It was Irving. And he had a shit eating grin that told her he was up to no good.


	7. Let’s have dinner

Miranda was seething. She finally had Andrea where she wanted her, for the most part, and Irving of all people ruined it for her.

Her body was still buzzing with desire and her overly worked breasts were too sensitive against the fabric of her dress. All she wanted to do was slam the door in his face and drag Andrea back to the couch and continue.

She hadn’t even time to taste or touch her yet. The thought sent a wave of desire through her and she had to steel her features to focus on the scene at hand.

“What could you possibly need?” she asked quietly in her usual office voice.

Andrea’s eyebrows raised as she took in the new tone and the posture of the woman next to her. She seemed different. 

She was standing taller like her hackles were up. Her gentle eyes were now hard and cold and her tone could only be described as icy.

“Miranda, how do you know the best chef in the city?” Irv asked in an overly sweet tone, showing all his teeth in his smile.

“I have a predilection for the finest things in life,” she replied coldly.

“I wish I could say the same for Andy here but judging by her present company and the company she turned down I would have to disagree,” Irv said.

“Irv is there something you need?” Andy asked finally, desperate to get this man out of her apartment.

“We missed you at family dinner last night,” he said. 

Miranda’s body immediately went stiff. Family dinner? Someone as sweet and gentle as Andrea could not possibly be related to this imbecile of a human.

Andy noticed the change in Miranda and desperately tried to clarify.

“Irv I was never part of your family, I just dated Nate for a little while. He’s great just not great for me,” she said simply.

Miranda’s eyes went wide as her brain made the connection. The Nate Andrea was referring you was the awful chef who followed her around like a lost puppy. 

She wasn’t related to Irving, Nathaniel was. Andrea had dated his son.

“Andy I just don’t understand what could possibly change your mind. He’s talented, successful and comes from money. Clearly you are drawn to people with power and wealth,” he said with a grin, glancing at Miranda.

Andrea felt her own body grow cold and her temper flare. How dare this man accuse her of something so low.

“Irv I broke it off with Nate beca-“ she tried but was cut off by the woman behind her.

“Andrea’s business belongs to no one but herself. I believe she has asked you to leave and if you were any bit a gentleman you would,” Miranda seethed, slowly walking toward the man. “Defending your son like an overprotective watch dog only shows the juvenile delinquent you raised will never be good enough for her.”

“All this coming from a woman in the apartment of a woman 15 years her junior,” Irv said with confidence, his grin never falling. “Tell me Miranda, would the board be happy to hear you were acting so frivolously in your private life? Think of the bad press it would bring.”

Blackmail. So that’s what all this was about. He didn’t come here to defend his son. 

Irv came here because once again he lost to Miranda and if there was one opportunity he always took it was to destroy her career. No matter how low the blow.

“My life and my choices belong to me. I will not be threatened by an abhorrent man with a docket riddled with ways to take me down. It won’t work. It never has. It never will,” she said so quietly both strained to hear her.

Miranda’s eyes were almost navy with anger. Her shoulders were stiff and her whole body was tense, the fury rolling off of her.

“Goodnight Irv,” Andrea said softly as she closed the door.

Irv just nodded his head and grinned at the young chef. She looked apprehensive of who she was getting involved with. Perfect. Breaking Miranda Priestly was easier than he thought.

As soon as she turned around Miranda’s features softened and the fear took over when she saw the unsure look on Andrea’s face. She was looking at her as if she was seeing her for the first time.

In a way she was. Andrea had never experienced this side of Miranda before. The Miranda she knew loved her kids, couldn’t cook and liked to flirt.

This one was cold, strong willed and had a sharp tongue. Was this really the relationship she wanted to begin?

“I think you should go,” Andrea whispered finally.

“Andrea, I’m so-“ Miranda tried.

“Not right now, please,” Andrea cut her off, looking into her eyes.

Miranda nodded slowly and collected her clutch. She walked to the door with Andrea right on her heels and the pair walked to Miranda’s suit.

“Despite the interruption, I had a lovely night with you. I still want to do it again,” Andrea said when they reached the door.

Miranda’s eyes snapped up to look into deep brown ones. Relief washes over her instantly.

“You aren’t scared away yet?” she asked quietly.

“I need some time to think about things, but no not yet,” the chef replied with a smile. “Good night Miranda.”

“Good night Andrea.”

The chef put her hand on Miranda’s forearm and slowly leaned forward to leave a kiss on the older woman’s cheek. When she pulled away she left her face intentionally close.

Miranda turned her head, looked into Andrea’s eyes once more and lowered her mouth to the chef’s to deliver the goodnight kiss they both needed. It was short but sweet and full of reassurance.

As they broke away both women were blushing and whispered quick goodbyes before Miranda ducked into her room and Andrea walked back to her apartment with a smile on her face. Despite how it ended, tonight was promising.

The strangest, yet best Valentine’s Day each had to date.

It stayed on their minds all week long and by Tuesday Andrea was bursting with excitement and nerves. There was something very important she had to speak with Miranda about.

This particular night was the one Miranda was looking forward to the most because they were making her favorite dish: steak, mashed potatoes and broccoli. Nobody could make it like Smith and Wollensky but she could try.

After the pad of butter melted in cast iron pan Miranda carefully laid the steaks inside. As they sizzled she held the bowl steady for Cassidy who was in charge of mashing the potatoes.

Adding them to a sauce pan with a splash of milk, butter and the chives she chopped earlier Miranda then returned her attention the steak. Flipping them and pouring the butter over the meat, she smiled to herself.

This definitely wasn’t easy but she was getting the hang of it. Her confidence only grew when she noticed a certain chef standing across the room and smiling at her as well.

Adding the broccoli to the pan, Miranda removed the steak to allow it to rest. Cassidy was setting out the dish ware in preparation for their meal.

After carefully cutting her daughter’s steak for her, Miranda added mashed potatoes and vegetables to both plates. Picking up their forks, they each clinked them together in a sort of cheers before taking a bite.

“How did you do?” Andrea asked as she walked up to the duo.

“Not the best in town but not too bad either,” Miranda said, a twinkle in her eye.

She had been replaying the best parts of her Friday night over and over in her mind and couldn’t help the feeling of desire growing in the pit of her stomach.

“Do you remember where I once told you the best meal in town was?” Andrea said quietly, staring into Miranda’s eyes.

“Your apartment.”

“You can tell me if I’m right when you join me for dinner Friday night.”

Miranda’s eyes grew wide at the confidence and the command. Andrea didn’t ask, she told her. And Miranda liked that.

“I’ll bring wine.”

Andrea smiled and winked at her before turning her attention to Cassidy and chatting with her for a few minutes. Miranda’s heart was beating a million miles a minute.

She was having dinner with Andrea. The scene in her apartment last week hadn’t scared her off and whatever she needed to think over must have worked in the older woman’s favor.

A couple of long nights later, that was confirmed. Knocking on Andrea’s door at promptly 7:05 p.m. the door swung open to the chef standing there with a brilliant smile on her face.

Her long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of her neck. A black sweater clung to her features and was covered by a blue- no cerulean, apron. Tight jeans covered her legs and in her bare feet she was the same height as Miranda in her heels.

The older woman had her black coat hanging open to reveal a green sweater dress that hugged every curve. Black tights covered her shapely legs and Andrea couldn’t help but lick her lips.

Miranda noticed and blushed. She wanted Andrea just as bad.

“Hello gorgeous woman,” Andrea purred, leaning in to deliver a fierce kiss and pull the woman into the apartment.

Miranda moaned into the kiss and put her hands on either side of the chef’s face, holding her steady as the kiss intensified. Andrea reached behind herself to untie the apron she was wearing so she could press herself against her but a kitchen timer cut off her pursuit.

“Hi,” Miranda said shyly after the kiss broke, her eyes sparking as she gave Andrea a true smile.

“Hi. I’ll pour and you’ll make yourself at home,” Andrea said, reaching for the bottle of wine in her hand.

Miranda nodded and hung up her coat in the closet then made her way further into Andrea’s apartment. She liked it here.

It was homely and organized. Youthful yet sophisticated. It was every bit Andrea and yet it felt so inviting like she was welcome here too.

“Dinner is served,” Andrea called from the dining area.

Miranda turned and took a seat at the round table. A perfectly plated salmon with white rice and asparagus was set before her.

“This looks fantastic, thank you Andrea,” she said.

“You’re welcome. I hope you like it,” the chef replied quietly. 

She had never been nervous for someone to try her food before but this time she different. However if the little moans Miranda was making were any clue, she nailed it. 

“So about Friday,” Andrea started slowly, taking a sip of her wine.

Miranda’s eyes went wide and she set her fork down to focus on the sudden serious tone. Picking up her own wine glass she took a gulp and settled in to listen.

“Before we were interrupted I was having a great time. But then Irv came and I saw a side of you I had never seen before. It startled me, but then I realized I just know Miranda the woman. Not the business woman. Just like you don’t know the business side of me,” she explained. “But the more I thought about it and the words you two exchanged I realized I was up for it. So what I’m saying is I’m in.”

“You’re in,” Miranda repeated slowly, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“I’m in for making dinner. For making out on the couch. For spending Saturday mornings at soccer games and Saturday nights with pizza and movies on the couch. I’m in for however long you’ll let me be. I’m not afraid of the kids, the little man trying to take your job, the press, none of it. I’m in this for you. For as long as you’ll have me,” she said.

Miranda’s eyes watered as she listened to the words. The fear that she was holding in was quickly lifted from her upon hearing Andrea’s words. She was in.

“Im falling for you Andrea,” she confessed quietly. “Please catch me.”

“I promise.”

Both women shared a smile and their eyes locked in a heated gaze. Suddenly they weren’t hungry for food any longer.

Andrea quickly got up from her chair and took the few steps to Miranda who had scooted her chair out from the table. The chef put her hands on the older woman’s shoulders and straddled her lap.

Miranda’s hands immediately reached out for the younger woman’s hips and pulled her to her as their lips connected. What started slow quickly heated up as Andreas’s hands slipped into the white hair and Miranda’s roamed the woman on top of hers body.

Moaning as Andrea scratched lightly at the back of her neck, Miranda squeezed her tighter. They both liked it a little rough perfect.

When Andrea began rocking her hips Miranda couldn’t take it anymore and ripped her mouth away to press her lips to the young chef’s neck.

“I will take you on this table, I swear I will,” she promised as she trailed kisses across her collar bone.

“Tomorrow. Tonight, bed,” Andrea panted as she stood up and pulled the older woman with her.

Soon they were both naked with clothes strewn about and Miranda flat on her back. One hand was gripping the sheets the other on the back of Andrea’s head, gripping her hair as she she used her wicked tongue on her breasts again.

“Again again oh god Andrea,” she begged.

Andrea moaned and continued her ministrations, flicking Miranda’s nipple teasingly as her hands crawled down the older woman’s body. She let go of the nipple with a pop and kissed each rib then both sides of her belly as her head traveled lower.

“You’re the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen,” she confessed as she spread the older woman’s legs wider, settling between them. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Miranda moaned louder and pushed Andrea’s head down where she wanted it, crying out when the woman instantly latched onto her clit, sucking hard.

“Yes yes oh my god Andrea more,” she begged, her eyes shut and head thrown back.

Andrea moaned again at the taste and used the tip of one finger to gently tease her entrance as she licked and sucked around her. With her other hand she reached up and held onto the one of Miranda’s hands not in her hair.

Miranda looked down and made eye contact just as Andrea slowly pushed her finger inside, her tongue coming out to draw figure eights around her clit. Miranda’s mouth opened in a silent scream as she felt herself growing wetter by the minute.

“More more more please don’t tease,” she requested between pants and moans. 

Andrea obliged and added a second finger, speeding up her motions the louder Miranda moaned and the harder she gripped her hair. The chef was so wet herself that if Miranda didn’t cum soon she as going to lose her mind.

Rotating her hand holding Miranda’s, she reached up and held onto her wrist. Miranda did the same and being able to feel each others heartbeats added to the connection they were already feeling.

With Andreas mouth now firmly on Miranda’s clit, sucking and flicking and two fingers buried deep inside, the older woman closed her eyes and let out a scream that sounded similar to Andrea’s name as she came.

“Jesus,” she moaned softly as Andrea diligently cleaned her up and helped her down from her orgasm. She was still panting heavily when the younger woman kissed her way back up her body, a grin on her face.

“Don’t be so smug,” the older woman scolded.

“Not everyday I get the most gorgeous woman in the world to scream my name,” she said saucily. “But I’ll make sure it’s a daily occurrence now.”

Miranda gave her a hard look before forcing her on her back and kissing her hard, her leg coming between Andrea’s. The chef was so wet Miranda quickly slipped two fingers inside and pumped them quickly, feeling Andreas walls tighten already.

“Oh my fuck fuck yes just like that baby,” Andrea encouraged as Miranda kissed down her neck and sucked on her collarbone.

Miranda used her thumb to flick at Andrea’s clit as she worked her way down her body to kiss and suck her breasts. Andreas skin was so smooth and soft and Miranda couldn’t get enough.

“I’m so so close baby more more,” Andrea changed, her eyes closed and chest pressed up, begging for attention.

Miranda added a third finger and sped up her ministrations. Glancing up, she made eye contact with Andrea before wrapped her whole mouth around her breast then pulling out until just the nipple was between her lips.

She bit down just as she used her thumb to press into Andrea’s clit. The chefs eyes immediately rolled to the back of her head as she tipped her head back and let out her own scream at her mind blowing orgasm.

Miranda slowly helped her through it and pulled her fingers out, marveling at Andrea in the afterglow. Sweaty, panting and breathless, she was stunning. 

“Don’t look so smug,” the chef said playfully.

Miranda just winked and gave her a soft kiss before pulling the blankets up around them. They lay facing each other, legs entangled and bodies sore. 

Miranda moved her hand to Andrea’s cheek and stroked it softly. Andrea leaned in kissed her sweetly. One turned to two and two to many.

Soon their hands were exploring again and the only sounds in the room were moans of pleasure and soft requests and encouragement for more. They carried on into the night and after, Miranda fell asleep with her head in Andrea’s shoulder and the chefs arms holding her tightly.


	8. Let’s stick together

Miranda woke the next morning warm and deliciously sore in all the right places. Eyes still closed, she arched her back to stretch and felt the hand settled there slip down and palm her ass.

Moaning at the touch, Miranda opened her eyes to see flawless skin and thick brown hair clinging to it. Andrea.

Memories of the night before flooded her memory and made her wet all over again. Their legs were still intertwined and she was sure if the younger woman was awake she would feel it.

Not that she cared. Last night and early into the morning was everything she every dreamt it would be.

Andrea was passionate yet gentle and loving yet knew just when and where to leave a bite. She loved Miranda’s body thoroughly and Miranda gladly returned the favor.

“Stop staring at me,” a grumpy voice said.

Miranda smiled and leaned in to kiss the neck next to her. The younger woman moaned and Miranda continued her kisses up the younger woman’s jaw and to her lips.

“Good morning, Andrea.”

“Good morning, Miranda,” she said, finally opening her eyes.

Both women smiled instantly as their eyes met, love and wonder shining in them. Miranda shifted to lean on her elbow as she stared down at her and Andrea slipped her hand around the older woman’s neck to pull her down for a kiss.

The kiss was slow and passionate, full of emotion and meaning. They kissed slowly for the next couple of minutes before Miranda cut her off.

“I want you to meet my girls,” she said slowly, watching carefully for any negative reaction.

Andrea raised her eyebrows in response.

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Then I’m there.”

Miranda smiled at her response, a sigh of relief escaping her. Leaning down she captured Andrea’s lips again but this time with a renewed passion. 

“Should I be nervous?” Andrea said quietly when they broke for air.

“No. You already know Cassidy. Caroline looks just like her but is a little more shy,” she said.

“I’m nervous,” Andrea confessed.

“Why?”

“What if they don’t like me? Who likes their mom’s girlfriend the first time they meet. nobody. Now there’s two of them I have to convince. You’re worth it, you’re worth it all I swear I just don’t know what-“

Andrea’s rambling was cut off by Miranda’s kiss. The older woman was smiling ear to ear when she pulled back and flicked her wrist to let her fringes trace Andrea’s hairline above her ear.

“Girlfriend? Is that what I am to you?” she asked quietly, still smiling. 

“That’s what you got out of that?” Andrea asked incredulously.

Miranda just snickered before leaning down to kiss her temple then rolled over and off the bed. She stood up and stretched her sore muscles, moaning at the pull as she walked away, completely naked.

“Where you are going?” Andrea asked, eyes glued to her retreating form.

“To shower,” she said as she ducked inside the bathroom and turned the water on. Holding onto the door frame she leaned around to look at Andrea who was still laying in bed. “Are you coming girlfriend?”

“Not yet,” Andrea said with a wink, jumping out of bed and running into the now steamy room, following the laughter coming from the older woman. 

The pair stayed in the shower until the water ran cold then only separate long enough to dress and eat brunch. Andrea had an early shift on Saturday night and had to leave shortly after they ate.

Miranda was sad to see her go but they promised to call one another the next day and knew they would see each other Tuesday for the last cooking class if not before.

Seeing her again was all Miranda could think about Monday. That afternoon she was to meet Andrea for lunch and she was counting the minutes.

Just before 1 p.m. she stood from her desk and was about to demand her coat and bag from Emily when her unusually good mood was instantly shattered by the site of a small toad like man standing in her path.

“Irving.”

“Miranda. I’m so glad I caught you before it was too late. There are budgetary restrictions that simply cannot wait another minute,” he said walking quickly into her office.

She scowled yet turned to follow him, her fury already at full capacity knowing he was keeping her from seeing her Andrea. Luckily the girl was understanding and told her she would see her at class tomorrow night.

Tuesday morning was none the better when Irv once again made lewd comments during the board meeting, purposely trying to ruffle Miranda’s feathers. With her ice queen mask firmly in place she made it through the meeting with no problems whatsoever.

However, she forgot to drop the facade once she got home. It stayed with her all day and into class that night.

Once she saw a certain curly haired man standing at the front of the class next to the woman she thought about all day, that was it. There was no chance of her mood shifting now.

Nate caught her eye the minute he could and gave her a threatening smile. Andrea was his and he was going to get her back.

Really his plan was already in motion. Since finding out father knew and hated Miranda, he enlisted his help in putting her in a bad mood.

He heard from many dinners over the years how foul of a mood this woman could have. She was cold as ice and cut people off the minute they turned on her.

She would do that to Andy and then she would turn to Nate for comfort. It was too easy, really.

Miranda tried to keep her gaze focused on Cassidy as they washed their hands and put on aprons but she could feel Nathaniel watching her for any sign of displeasure. Refusing to give him the satisfaction, she kept her head down.

“Hi everyone, you made it to the last one! I’m Nate and I’m going to be teaching tonight. Andy got has more important things to do at her day job,” he said with sarcasm in his tone but his eyes were laser focused on Miranda, gaging her reaction. Nothing. 

For their last class Andrea decided they would be baking cupcakes and decorate them with homemade frosting. Cassidy was talking a million miles a minute about what sprinkles she wanted to use but all Miranda could think about was where Andrea was.

Or wasn’t. Which was here beside her. It was absolute torture having not seen the girl in days after sharing such a wonderful time together over the weekend.

“Everything going well ladies?” Nate asked in an overly sweet tone as he approached their station.

Cassidy just eyes him suspiciously.

“Where’s Andy?”

“She had to work tonight. We work together at the restaurant so I offered to help out here at class,” he said. “We make a great team.”

Miranda’s eyes narrowed and went a shade darker if possible. She was furious. Not only was he trying to do this to her now, but in front of her daughter.

As he walked away she tried to not let herself think about his words but she couldn’t help it. They worked together. Saw each other everyday.

Miranda couldn’t even get an afternoon free to have lunch with her. Maybe they weren’t meant to be together after all.

The somber mood stayed with her until the cupcakes finally cooled. She removed them from the tin and set them on plates.

Cassidy took up her perch on a stool, a bag of icing between her hands as she carefully decorated them. Miranda stood behind her watching carefully saying nothing.

Suddenly two hands grabbed Miranda’s hips and pulled her back slightly. Too frightened to move all she could do was let out a gasp and then smile at the words from the not stranger.

“Sosorrymissedyousomuch,” Andrea gushed as she attempted to hug the woman from behind and placed two kisses at the back of her neck.

As Andrea rushed toward the front of the room she glanced back at Miranda and caught the wink the older woman threw her way. Taking off her coat and donning an apron she began washing her hands.

“Andy you made it,” Nate said incredulously. He purposely waited until the last minute to tell Andrea about the dinner that would need to be prepared in hopes of keeping her out of the class.

“Of course I did, Nate. This is my job and I always finish the job,” she said with edge to her tone as she walked toward the first table of two.

All week he has been on her back about everything. Being overly sweet, smiling and complimenting her.

It was unnerving and more than that it made her stomach turn. She only wanted to hear those things from Miranda. Not some twerp who was mad he was losing.

“I want pepperoni, so does Caroline and mom likes veggies,” Cassidy said as Nate and Andrea walked up.

Andrea looked back and forth between the two Priestly women completely puzzled.

“Mom said you’re making dinner on Friday. We want pizza,” she clarified as she dropped a few sprinkles on her cupcake.

“Bobbsey I said Andrea would be joining us for dinner Friday. If she’s free,” Miranda clarified slowly, blue eyes searching brown.

“Of course I am and of course I’ll make pizza,” she said with a smile. “These cupcakes look great. Nice work ladies and thanks for coming to class these past eight weeks. I’ve loved getting to know you.”

Miranda just smiled at the deeper meaning behind her words while Nate went pale seeing this plan hadn’t worked. Nevertheless, he would persist.

Well, he and his father would. By Thursday night Miranda was so high strung, from sexual tension, once again not seeing Andrea all week and from the awful displeasure of having countless meetings with Irv all week.

Keeping her angry was a game to him and she’d be damned if she let him win. After class Caroline ran off to the pool to swim with friends for a few minutes while Miranda went to the locker room to shower and dress for home.

Pushing the door open, she heard one shower already running and was about to reach out for the adjacent curtain when the other opened. Andrea, hair slicked back from the water and naked body glistening with droplets was staring at her.

Miranda’s mouth went dry but her body pounced forward, the towel she was holding dropping from her fingers as she reached out to hold Andrea instead.

“I have missed you so much Andrea,” she confessed between kisses, using her body to push the younger woman against the wall.

Her lips trailed down the chefs neck while one hand entangled with hers and she held it above their heads. Miranda’s other hand trailed down Andrea’s stomach and the chef used her own free hand to push Miranda’s head lower.

“Oh my god yes baby, yes,” Andrea encouraged as Miranda’s mouth latched onto a nipple and her fingers played with the wetness she found between Andrea’s legs.

“Shhh, be a good girl,” Miranda reminded before pushing two fingers in slowly.

Andrea arched her back in a silent scream before yanking Miranda’s mouth back to hers to muffle the sounds. Miranda pushed her tongue into Andreas mouth and moaned loudly at the feel of the two of them sliding together, her fingers speeding up and thumb flicking her clit.

Before long Andrea’s legs were shaking and her nails digging into Miranda’s shoulders as she tried to maintain her balance as she pushed her hips deeper onto Miranda’s hand.

“Do you need to cum Andrea?” she husked against the younger woman’s ear.

“Yes god yes.”

“Then cum,” she demanded, pinching her clit between her thumb and palm as she pumped her fingers in and out at a bruising pace.

Andrea slapped her own hand over her mouth as she felt her body clamp down on Miranda’s talented fingers. Her body felt like it was on fire and soon she slumped over onto the woman in front of her until they were holding each other.

“God I missed you I’m so sorry about this week,” Andrea said between panting.

“I know, it’s alright,” Miranda soothed, turning off the water and wrapping the younger woman in a towel. “I don’t know what came over me but I just had to have you immediately.” 

“I know the feeling,” Andrea said softly, leaning in to give the older woman a kiss. “I think about you all the time.”

“As do I.”

Andrew smiled and exited the shower to gather her own clothes. Miranda decided she wouldn’t have enough time to shower before Caroline came back and decided to change into dry clothes instead.

As the women exited the locker room Caroline was walking toward them.

“Are you Andy?”

“Yes I am.”

“Are you coming to dinner?”

“Yes I am.”

“Mom likes veggies and me and Cass want pepperoni.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Caroline gave her a strange look then turned her gaze to her mother.

“Why is she being weird?”

“She’s nervous,” Miranda chucked, gently pushing Caroline toward the door.

Andrea blushed but couldn’t deny that truth. She was nervous to meet both twins but was confident it would be alright.

“Goodnight ladies,” she said once they all reached their cars. 

“Goodnight Andrea,” she said softly, giving the woman a small smile. It was returned.

On Friday night the same smile returned to each of their faces when Andrea rang the doorbell with two bags under her arms. 

“Hi you,” she said upon seeing Miranda in the doorway. “You look gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Miranda said while blushing, moving aside to let her in. “So do you.”

After taking her bags to the kitchen so Andrea could hang up her coat, Miranda returned to the foyer to see Andrea being interrogated by the twins. She took all of their questions in stride and promised to have their pizza ready soon.

“I tried following your recipe once,” Miranda confessed.

“And?”

“Didn’t work out.”

Andy chuckled at the response and set to work making dinner for the night. Forty minutes later Miranda called the girls in to eat. 

“Mom? Why is there flour on your but?” Cassidy asked loudly.

Miranda turned to look in the hallway mirror and saw the perfect handprint her daughter was referring to. Hastily she tried to brush it away while Andrea snickered from the other room.

Dinner went splendidly well and all four women seemed to be enjoying the company. The girls took to Andrea instantly and she to them.

After dinner the three of them were crowded around the coffee table playing Life while Miranda watched from a chair across the room. Her glasses were balanced on the tip of her nose and she was working on the book inbetween sharing glances with the girls.

Her girls. She quite liked the sound of that and the thought of building a future for all four of them to share.

“I’d like to keep the girls tonight if that’s alright with you,” Andrea said the next day on the phone. “We can hangout in my apartment and when you’re done with your party just come up.”

“Andrea I don’t want to intrude on you,” she began but was cut off.

“You aren’t intruding. I want all of you here and we can wait for you then just have a movie night. I have a spare bedroom,” she said shyly.

Miranda thought for a moment then realized she had no nerves or anxious thoughts about the idea. Just butterflies at the opportunity to spend more time with Andrea.

“They would like that. And so would I,” she said finally.

“See you tonight,” Andrea said and Miranda could practically see her smile through the phone.

“See you tonight.”

With hair done and her dress hugging in all the right places Miranda was feeling quite excited about the night. The girls already left for Andrea’s and took a bag for her to change into once she arrived.

Attending this dinner was not in her plans for the night but it was in Irv’s and because he was technically the boss, she had to comply. But that wouldn’t stop her from seeing Andrea. He never could.

Dinner was horribly mediocre and her lamb was undercooked- she sent it back twice. That little tidbit seemed to strike a nerve with Irving whose son was doing the cooking that night.

Miranda wanted to brag that her Andrea would never serve anything less than perfection, but she refrained. He wasn’t worth her time.

Once dinner was over Miranda made her way to the elevator which opened upon her arrival. Just as she turned around Irving walked in to join her, smiling at her knowing she couldn’t force him out when half the board, who they just had dinner with, was watching.

“I hope I didn’t ruin your evening,” he said with sarcasm lacing his tone.

“Far from it. You’re not nearly talented enough,” she shot back.

“You won’t get her. She’s not yours, she’s too young for you and would never understand how your schedule works. My son is perfect for that girl. You won’t get her,” he finished just as the door opened on the penthouse floor.

“No Irv. You won’t get her. She’s mine,” Andrea said quietly, watching as the small man jumped at her voice.

He walked out quietly, staring at her and trying to find the right words to say. Andrea’s eyes hadn’t left Miranda’s since the doors opened and she rushed into kiss the smirk right off her lips.

It was the last view Irv saw as the doors closed again and Miranda’s hand slid slowly down Andrea’s back.

Ravitz men be damned.

Miranda’s life was no longer missing anything. All the ingredients there for the perfect recipe for love.


End file.
